Purple Socks
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: It all started with the girl wearing purple socks. /One Shot/ /MisakiTsubasa/


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The plot was all I own.

AU. Not related to manga or the anime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story is dedicated to my senpais: Misaki and Tsubasa.<br>ME loves you! :DD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Purple Socks<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><em>If I do have a time machine, I'll go back in time not to change a thing...<br>But to have it the second time around._

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open as I heard the endless ringing of my alarm clock.<p>

"Shit." I cursed as I turned it off and gazed at the time. 7:20am. Not too late for class. I shakily got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom while grabbing my uniform.

I finished my bath for five minutes and hurriedly yanked my bag out of my desk. I hurriedly put on my socks and slipped my pants and my shoes.

"Stupid Jinjin for being our first subject today." I cussed and immediately grabbed my notebook on one of the drawers on my table.

Something fell and it caught my eye. It was a little purple sock that I had kept and almost forgotten.

How on earth could I forget something so important? I almost face-palmed myself as I reached for it and shoved it inside my pocket.

_Purple socks... _I grinned as I remembered it.

A yell from downstairs broke my reverie. "TSUBASA! AREN'T YOU LATE FOR SCHOOL?"

Oh, crap.

I slammed the door of my room shut and hurriedly descended down the stairs. I grabbed my toast and shoved it inside my mouth , taking a bite. I kissed my Mom's cheek and waved. "Bye, Mom!"

Memories flooded my mind as I ran the way to school which is just three blocks away from here...

_1st grade._

_I never knew anyone but I entered the room very proud and smiling. Because I got lots of new things, you know! New shoes, new watch, new socks, new bag, new notebooks, new pencil case, new pencils, new erasers... NEW EVERYTHING!_

_I sat at the seat Mommy told me to sit into and my smile never faded off of my face. I wiggled my toes and waited for our homeroom teacher to come in._

_My eyes roamed over my new classmates and they were weird and funny and unique at the same time. Someone had specs and he was snoring out loud. Shouldn't he be a geek? And then this boy had long black hair, past his shoulders and he keep on talking to girls. Is he gay? Someone was quiet on the other side, holding a teddy bear on his hands and he had a blonde hair. He looked happy and contented._

_One girl caught my eye. She had pink hair. I've never heard of someone having a pink hair! Did she dye it? She looked nervous and her hands were shaking. Her back was slightly turned to me so I can't see her face. She wore her white blouse neatly, not even a wrinkle. Her pink ribbon was tied nicely and her pink skirt was also ironed nice. (That's the girl's uniform – Pink.) Everything about her was pink._

_Except her socks._

* * *

><p>"Tsubasa, late again?" Jinjin raised his brow as I came in view and snickered.<p>

"Sorry I'm late."

"What's your excuse this time?" Jinjin opened her notebook and wrote something – I assumed it was me being late.

"Umm... I dreamt of me playing basketball."

"And so?"

"It went overtime." I grinned as I made my way to my seat and the class broke into loud guffaws.

"I've heard that lame excuse." Jinjin remarked and continued on his lesson.

My mind wandered again.

_She had purple socks. And black shoes._

_I looked down on my socks. Mommy gave me white. But why is she wearing purple socks?_

_Our new teacher came in. My brows met together. Is my teacher a he or a she? The blonde hair was grown down to his shoulders and the teacher was wearing red blouse that seemed slightly girly and fitted pants._

"_Good morning, children." He greeted and smiled. "I am Mr. Narumi. I will be your homeroom teacher for this school year."_

"_Sir, are you a gay?" One boy asked and the teacher blinked and laughed at him._

"_What? No." Mr. Narumi laughed again._

_He made us sing a song and then we introduced ourselves in front. I waited for the pink-haired girl to introduce herself._

_She walked timidly in front and faced us. She was cute... "I... My name is... Misaki Harada..."_

_So Misaki is her name!_

"_I... I like the color pink and... I love flowers and eating chocolates."_

_I raised my hand._

"_Yes, Andou?" Narumi-sensei raised his brow at me._

"_Sir, why is she wearing purple socks?" I pointed at her feet and she looked shyly down._

_All our classmates laughed. "Purple socks!"_

_She bit her lip and walked to her seat, her head hung low._

_Oh no. She might think I'm a bad person! I didn't ask that to humiliate her! I just wanted to know why..._

That lunch time... I snickered as I remembered again while listening to Jinjin's boring lecture.

_I walked to her as she ate her lunch in the shade of a cherry blossom tree near the end of the school grade building and sat beside her. "Hi."_

_She didn't look up. "H-Hi."_

"_I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized._

_She nodded and continued eating her lunch._

"_So why do you really have purple socks?" I asked again._

"_I'm not supposed to tell anyone." She shook her head._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Mommy said so." She reasoned and turned to look at me._

_The wind blew hard and it was like those in the movies. Her pink hair was dishevelled and I tucked it in her ear. I smiled at her. I now noticed her eyes. It was an astonishing pair of ruby. I've never seen anything like it._

"_I won't tell anyone." I shook my head and swore. "Cross my heart, hope to die." And put my hand on top of my left chest where my heart was beating._

_She laughed at me. Her laugh was so cute, so cute, so cute. I wanted to hear it more!_

"_Okay, then. Pinky swear first." She smiled and it was glistening against the sunlight rays that were peeking under the shade of the tree._

"_Pinky swear."_

"_I'm wearing purple socks because I always gets lost when I'm on the park with lots of kids with Mommy." She pouted. "That's why Mommy bought me purple socks."_

"_Oh." I grinned._

"_One time, I lost when Mommy and I went to the carnival... And she can't find me. She almost hyperven... What do you call that?"_

"_Hyperventilated?"_

"_Yes, that." She nodded._

_We talked and laughed like we were best friends already for a long time. She was fun to be with. She's bubbly and sweet like that._

_We will always eat lunch together now and she even showed me where she lives!_

That became our little secret until we reached fifth grade and she said...

That made me frown as I recalled.

"_I'm sorry Tsubasaa." She patted my shoulder. "I have to go... My Mom transferred work so..."_

"_I know. It's not your fault." I sighed. But it still hurts. She became my best friend for how many years already. We're inseparable._

_I thought nothing could separate us._

"_Don't worry, I love you."_

_I jerked my head up and stared at her smiling face. She wasn't fluking, I could tell. I felt shimmer glittery sparks on my chest. I don't care if this is puppy love or whatsoever._

"_I love you, too." I murmured silently._

_She closed the distance and hugged me tight. I wanted time to stop and stay like this forever. Enclosed by her warm embrace._

_When she let go she held my hand and she left something before turning around and leaving me inside the classroom._

_After we just celebrated our Farewell party for we will turn into sixth grade, she left me._

_I opened my palm and there was one of her purple socks. She left me her purple sock. I felt something hard inside and I reached for it._

_It was a paper and there was a note in it._

* * *

><p>And now, I'm on my last year of Middle School and I lost contact with her.<p>

I wanted to have a time machine and go back in time where we spent our precious moments together. I might sound a corny old man, but I just miss her terribly. Some people would say, they won't use the time machine because they don't want to change a thing during their past. Heck, I won't change a thing. I'll just have it the second time around.

She's so different from everybody. The way she can make me smile even though she punched me hard on my stomach, that was priceless. The way her lips curl up into her most beautiful smile when she sees me...

She's something. Heck, she's more than something. I would trade everything but not the memory we had together.

I sipped my cafe latte I ordered – at the coffee shop I am currently in – and reached for the purple sock inside my pocket.

"_I love you..."_

I wanted to hear those words again.

I stared longingly at the purple sock, hoping that the owner of this sock will come back.

"Hmm... So you still have it?"

That made me widen my eyes and I looked back, astonished.

"M-Misaki?" My eyes almost popped out of my socket.

There she was, my personal miracle, standing before me with her grinnish smile that I always longed to see again. Her pink hair had grown to the middle of her back now. She was wearing a school uniform that I don't recognize.

"W-Why are you here?" I uttered and she sat in front of me.

"Guess." She laughed and God knows how much I missed the timbre of her mellow laugh.

"Your Mom transferred work again?"

"Nope."

"Uhh... I don't know."

"I just wanted to see you." Her lips twisted up into a smile and I felt my insides flutter and jumped upside down.

"How come you know I'm here?"

"I don't, really." She shrugged. "I just went to your house and your Mom told me that maybe you're still at school. Unfortunately for me, I can't go inside there. I passed this cafe and I saw you through the window."

"Wow." I muttered, speechless. "H-How come you visited me?"

"I've been saving up my allowance to visit you."

Because I don't know how to start the conversation again after such a long time of not seeing her, I looked down on her foot. She's not wearing purple socks anymore.

"White socks now, huh?" I chuckled as I stared at her face. If this is a dream, please let me have this dream forever.

She giggled. "Of course, silly! It's not like I'll get lost again." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"How can your Mom not find you when you have pink hair? It's very unusual for a girl to have pink hair. That question has been bugging me for years!" I grinned back at her.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

I don't know how long but we just stared at each other crazily like we're speaking with each other's souls.

"I missed you, Tsu-kun." Her hands reached for mine. I squeezed her hand lightly.

"I missed you, too, Misa-chii."

Her hands flew to her pocket and she held out something that made me grin wider.

The other pair of the purple sock.

"Now they're reunited." She laughed mildly, accenting her remark.

She put down her sock at the coffee table and I put down my purple sock, too.

Now, it's a pair of purple socks.

"Remember the note I left you?" She smiled a full-toothed smile at me.

"Of course, how could I not remember?"

"I've been waiting for this time to tell it to you again, personally." She stood up then and kissed my forehead. I felt butterflies swarming in my stomach.

"Even though we're miles apart…" She began stating the contents of her note.

_I love you, Tsu-kun. Always have, always will. And this purple sock will be the witness of my love for you._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Ta-daaah! It's finished. Thank you for reading and do not forget to leave a review. Thanks. :)**

**Misa-chan, sorry for this is the plot that came inside my mind. XD HAHAHA.**

**Hoho, Til next time,**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(12-02-11)**

**P.S.: It's Christmas now... PRESENTS! :D**


End file.
